


I Don't Care About the Government and I Really Need a Hug

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chat has some big news for LB, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug knows about Adrien, aged up 17-18, also a epilogue where adrienette is married and happy, but i think mari/nino is an interesting dynamic that i might want to explore, didnt see that coming till i wrote it oop, i think this will be sad, less cracky than usual, new chat noir, one shot for now, oof Adrien, partial identy reveal, right before college, sadrien agreste, they just graduated high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: The title comes from the song boys will be bugs by cavetown
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song boys will be bugs by cavetown

When Ladybug arrived at the Tower for patrol, Chat Noir was already there. 

He was sitting cross-legged, his head in his hands. He was shaking. 

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was laughing. She slowly sat down next to him and started petting his hair. "Are you okay Chaton?"

He let out a tearful laugh. "What do you think?"

"Stupid question." She winced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I. Maybe?" He sniffed. "I just need a moment to process."

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Whatever you need." She kept letting his hair.

He looked up at her. "What about patrol?"

"You matter more to me than any patrol." She smiled. "You're my partner. I couldn't do this without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Chat, I need you."

"That's-" he hiccuped, "that's nice to hear. No one ever needs me."

"That's not true." She gave him a hug. "I don't know where you got that idea, because you are the most important person to me."

"What about that other boy?"

"Adrien? He's just a friend. You're my best friend. I don't want you to just be hurting."

"Ladybug," he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I love you."

"I know." 

"I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"Chat, you've saved my life more times than I can count. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"You, the miraculous, it gave me a chance to see who I really am."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not the perfect son I always pretended to be."

"No one is perfect."

"Except you." 

She pulled a face. "Listen, if you had to deal with me before 8am, you'd think I was a monster. And I'm clumsy and forgetful."

"I get it." He nodded. "I don't think anyone is really perfect. Especially not me."

"But you are amazing."

"I recently found out that I'm funny. I make a lot of jokes and make people smile. I'm also kind of a dork. I like tv shows and video games and hanging out with friends."

"I'm not as shy as I thought I was. Ladybug has helped me with a lot of my confidence and insecurity issues."

"But I'm actually a mess. I'm really bad at dealing with emotions. I never learned how to properly grieve. I fall in love way too fast, way too hard. I trust too easily."

She ruffled his hair. "I could say a lot of the same things about myself."

"I'm not good enough. I shouldn't be a hero." He clenched his fists. "I. I don't deserve it."

"Hey, stop that. That's my partner you're talking about. If you want to be mean to him, you'll have to go through me."

"Thanks." 

"I would do anything for you."

"But. I'm not good enough. For you, for this, for my father-"

"You're you. And that's enough." She took a breath. "More than enough. Chat you're the best partner I could ask for."

"I-" He wrapped his arms around her and started sobbing into her shoulder. 

"It's okay. I've got you."

Once he composed himself, he gave her a smile. "I'm really going to miss you."

"What do you mean?"

"When this is all over, when Hawkmoth is gone, ill never see you again."

She froze. "I never thought about it like that. I-"

"I have to go." He interrupted.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" She blinked when he didn't immediately start to leave.

"No. Like." He bit his lip. "I'm leaving the country."

"What?"

"I'm leaving the-"

"No I heard. Give me a second to process." She blinked. "What? When? For how long?"

"The end of summer. In a week, I'm going to MIT in America for university."

"All the way to America?" Her eyes started to water. "That's so far away."

"Don't cry." He wiped her tears away. "We can call every day."

"But I don't know-"

"Thats why I was crying. I have to give you my miraculous."

"What? No. I need you."

"If there's an Akuma, I can't just travel to Paris."

"I can give you the horse miraculous. You can use it to travel here."

"That's unrealistic." He shook his head. "You have to find a new partner."

"I can't find someone like you."

"Nino Lahiffe." 

"You know Nino?" 

" _You_ know Nino?" 

Ladybug waved it off. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He's the most loyal person I know. He has had my back so many times, covered for me without questioning it. And he's staying here in Paris for University." 

"Okay." Ladybug was purposefully trying to not think about Nino's friends. Particularly blonde ones. 

"I know there's no replacing me, but he's gonna be as good as you can get."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah." He gave her a bittersweet smile. "It's my dream school. And even if I didn't want to go, my father is making me."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He says with the increased violence of Akuma, I really should get as far away as I can."

"Ill miss you."

"Just call me. Every day. Ill always have time for you."

"You know I can't do that." She shook her head. "I can't let you know who I am."

"It's my dream school. But you're my dream." 

Ladybug started sobbing into his shoulder. "Sorry. I just can't imagine doing this without you."

"If anyone can do it, Nino can."

"I wish it were different."

"So do I." He pulled his ring off. "When it's all over, when you defeat Hawkmoth-"

"If I can do it without you."

"You can do anything." He grabbed her hand. "When you and Nino and the rest of the team defeat Haworth, call me."

"But I don't know you." Her eyes were closed. "I can't."

He placed the ring in her hand. "Look at me."

"I can't." 

"Bug. My face is already all over Paris."

"A-" she opened her eyes. "Adrien?"

"See," he gave her a weak smile, "you already know who I am."

Her eyes widened. "I can't believe I've been in love with you this whole time."

"Me?"

"I kept rejecting you for you. I'm so stupid."

"So you like, know me, know me?" He tilted his head. "I wonder how well I know you-"

"No." She took a breath. "Don't think about it too hard. I can't endanger you."

"Ill be halfway across the world. I can't be any more safe."

"Ill call you when it's over. If it's over."

"So you have my number?" He winked.

"I'll get it from Nino." 

"I really wish I could stay."

"So do I."

"And I would. I'd stay for you. Ladybug, I'd rather live with you and have a happy little family than grow up and be the unhappy CEO of Agreste fashion."

"Maybe you can be both." She smiled at him. "We can have our happy little family when this is all over, and you can-"

"That's my father's dream. Not mine."

"Then ill take over Agreste fashions, and you can be a stay at home dad."

"You'd be amazing at it. You actually like fashion. And I'd love to spend time with a family. I love kids."

She smiled. "I think you'd be great at that."

"So...."

"When this is all over, ill call you."

"Ill be waiting until then." He gave her a hug. 

"When you come back to Paris-"

"In four years?"

"Yeah. Then. Can I give you your miraculous back?"

"Its your call. But I'd be honored if you chose me again."

"Ill keep that in mind." 

"God I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. I hope four years goes by faster than it sounds."

"So do I."

She hesitated, "Can I kiss you?"

"Anytime." 

As their lips met, Ladybug felt sparks fly. She felt a whole New type of magic that she had never felt before. 

Love. 

"I'm really going to miss you."

"So am I." He smiled. "Ill wait every day for that call."

"I don't think I can defeat Hawkmoth without you."

"Ill wait every say for you."

She have him a hug. "Ill be here waiting for you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gives her new partner a miraculous. It doesn't go as smoothly as she'd hoped.

Marinette groaned as she heard Tikki calling her name. It had been nearly a week since Chat, Adrien, left and she still hadn't chosen a new partner.

Every day, Tikki was pushing her, but Marinette needed time. Luckily, there hadn't been any Akuma attacks. 

Chat was her partner, he wasn't replaceable. Nino was awesome, but she couldn't bring herself to give him the miraculous. 

"Get up, Marinette." She was shaking her shoulder. 

"Shhh. Schools out." Marinette swatted at Tikki like a fly. 

"Get up." Tikki's voice was louder. 

Marinette sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's so important that I-"

She heard a loud crash in the distance. 

"Akuma. Marinette you have to transform and give Nino the Cat Miraculous."

"I'll get to that. I don't know how to fight without Chat."

"Marinette this is an emergency."

"Right." She yawned. "Tikki, Spots On!"

As the magic surrounded her, Marinette instantly became more alert, more aware. She jumped off her balcony and started swinging towards the center of the destruction. 

Nino could wait, Ladybug had to save Paris.

...

Three hours later, Ladybug was definitely not doing well. 

She didn't want to replace Chat, but she couldn't get an upper hand on the Akuma. They were equally powered. 

She had already had to sneak away four times to transform and feed her kwami. It was getting exhausting. 

The fifth time, she was trying to sneak back into the fight when a reported stopped her.

"Ladybug, do you have time for an interview?"

She sighed. "I'm kinda busy."

"Where's Chat Noir?"

"He's on a temporary break."

"Will we be seeing any new heroes today?" 

"I don't know. Just get to safety. Alya, I can't worry about you and the Akuma."

"I can handle myself." Alya pressed some buttons on her phone. "Off the record, do you need some help?"

It took everything in Ladybug to not start crying and reveal everything. She was a hero. An icon. She had to be strong so that Paris felt safe. 

"No. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. "There's just a lot of dust in my eyes..."

"I'm sure." Alya raised an eyebrow. "If you need anyone-"

"I know where to find you."

"Yeah. I've got your back LB." Alya pulled out a water bottle, "if there's anything you need, at all..."

"Actually-"

"Yeah?"

"You know Nino, right?"

"Lahiffe? Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think just at home, why?"

"I need him right now."

"I can see how a shield could be helpful."

"Alya." Ladybug sighed. "Get to safety."

"I will. I'm always ready if you need me."

"I'll keep it in mind." Ladybug winced as she swung away. Such encouragement and enthusiasm was overwhelming. Especially from her ex-best friend who had accused her of lying and being jealous. 

Marinette and Alya had made up, but things were still tense. Ladybug shouldn't hold it against Alya, but she didn't feel like she could trust her anymore. 

Alya really wanted to help though. She wanted to do good, be part of the team.

It was almost heartbreaking, because that was exactly how Chloe acted before she betrayed Ladybug. 

Not that Ladybug was going to tell Alya or anyone any of this. 

And she definitely had to make sure that Nino didn't reveal that he was the new Chat. 

She flew in through his window, accidentally shattering all of the glass. 

"Ladybug?" Nino looked utterly bewildered. "Why are you destroying my room?"

"I'm so sorry." Her hands flew to her mouth. "I forgot that people close those sometimes. After this is all done ill help you clean that up."

"After what is all done, dude?"

"Nino Lahiffe," she held out a box, "I am here to bestow upon you the-"

"Miraculous of the turtle, I know. I'm ready." He jumped up. 

"No. Actually, it's the miraculous of the cat."

"The cat?"

"Yeah."

"But Chat- is he okay?"

"He's fine. Ill explain later. I just really need your help."

"But I'm just me. I'm nothing like Chat Noir."

"I'd rather have him too." She opened the box. "When you put on the ring, say Claws Out to transform."

"Okay..."

"And I think you know how cataclysm works."

"Yeah, I do."

"Great. Lets go."

Nino hesitated. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to. No one else can."

"But Chat-"

"He's on a break. He will be back eventually, he promised."

"Okay." He put the ring on. "I guess I have some really big shoes to fill."

"That's how I felt when I first got the earrings. But you've got this."

"Ladybug, I've seen the news. You've been fighting this guy for hours. How can I help if I have barely any fighting experience."

"You have to just take the first step. I can help train you during patrols and-"

"Lets do this." Nino closed his eyes. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Ladybug frowned. He had her partner's costume, but he wasn't the same. Not at all. His hair wasn't the same blonde, his eyes weren't green.

"You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost."

"I just really miss him."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did." Tears started to stream down her face.

"Okay..." Nino did some awkward finger guns. "You said there was an Akuma, right?"

"Right." She blinked.

"Lets fight it."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes.

"And then we can talk."

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're gonna do great."

"I don't know who told you that." Nino made a face. "At best, ill be average."

"You'll be enough." She held out a hand. "C'mon. We've gotta fight."

He jumped into her arms and she swung them off towards the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, still concussed  
> Let me know what you think? Did you like It?  
> Was I able to portray emotions or am I just super emotional so I think its sad?  
> Would y'all like a part two w/nino?  
> Maybe a pt three with hawkmoth defeat?  
> Four w/ Adrienette marriage?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this  
> I'm so chaotic


End file.
